


Idiocy

by Cerylia



Series: Jedi Consular Aishlin [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerylia/pseuds/Cerylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Consular Aishlin doesn't feel too hot. Nadia and Felix force her to see Tharan for a check-up. Spoilers for Chapter 3 (Voss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> I came into the series thinking Tharan was romanceable. Even after he broke up with Aishlin in game, I kept waiting for them to get back together. Then I figured everything out. Aishlin then goes on to enter a relationship with Felix, because why not? I'll eventually write that part out, too, but I was so excited about finding out other people actually like Tharan, too, so I wanted to publish my favorite thing about all of these dorks. JC/Felix mentioned as a couple, but not necessarily a good one. Sexual mentions but not necessarily NSFW

Nadia half walked, half dragged Aishlin from the temple. Aishlin was stumbling along beside her, and while she had initially insisted on walking herself. She had collapsed against the wall the second she was out of the healers’ sights.  
“We’re going back to the ship,” Nadia said, pulling her master along.  
“The relics aren’t going to be at the ship, they’re going to be—ahh!” Aishlin started retort, but the pain ripped through her again, and she couldn’t finish. “It won’t help.”  
“I don’t care, at least let Tharan look at you.”  
She had barely talked to Tharan outside of missions since she had kissed Felix. He had tried to invite her for wine and a movie, as was their ritual before, but she rather felt like she was cheating.  
Then she thought about how she had immediately jumped into bed with Tharan, the second he mentioned it. Unlike Felix, who she had yet to sleep with. Even when they had locked themselves away in her quarters for four hours (and eleven minutes), sex wasn’t involved. He had held her, and they had talked…and it had been perfectly pleasant.  
And then it was too embarrassing to face Tharan, though Aishlin hadn’t figured out why. She hadn’t had a chance to meditate yet.  
“He won’t be able to do anything,” Aishlin said. Nadia ignored her entirely.  
They had finally made it to the temple exit, where Felix was waiting. He was out collecting crystals while they were inside, trying to be respectful of the Mystic’s space.  
“Whoa, Aishlin, what’s wrong?” he asked, pulling the Jedi out of her Padawan’s arms and into his.  
“I’m…ah! Perfectly fine!” she insisted.  
“I’m taking her back to the ship. I don’t care what she says. She can’t really walk without us, anyway.”  
“Yeah, I agree. Sorry, you don’t exactly get a choice,” he told Aishlin. She scowled.  
Nadia grabbed the speeder that was parked nearby and the three huddled onto it. Aishlin had initially been shoved in the back but when she nearly fell off, they stopped and squished the Jedi between their bodies.  
Aishlin stopped complaining about returning to the ship halfway through, instead resting her head against Felix’s back and holding her chest. Nadia rubbed her back.

 

It was at least twenty minutes before they returned to Voss-ka, and another half hour before they were shuttled back to the ship. Felix had sent Tharan a com, so he was waiting by the airlock, tapping his foot impatiently.  
“I’m fine, really!” Aishlin insisted, making a point of walking up the first few steps on her own.  
Then she felt into Tharan, headfirst. She was buckled over, holding her stomach, and hardly noticed him. Tharan grabbed her shoulders, and then pulled her entirely into his arms. At the top of the stairs, Holiday glared.  
“Oh, yes, quite well, I see,” Tharan remarked quietly, just into her ear. “Can you walk?”  
She tried to prove it, by walking out of his arms, but she didn’t make it more than two more stairs before she stumbled again. This time, Tharan and Felix grabbed her on either side.  
“What happened?” Tharan asked as they walked her up the stairs, then back down into the medbay.  
“Uh, I wasn’t there. Ask Nadia.”  
“It’s complicated, I don’t know if I can explain it,” Nadia said. Tharan rolled his eyes, and although Nadia couldn’t see it, she suspected he was annoyed. If looks could kill, Holiday would be annihilating her, Nadia thought.  
Tharan shooed the others out of the medbay after Aishlin was safely in bed.

 

“If you don’t tell me what happened, Jedi, I will put you in the kolto tank. And I don’t think you can stop me at the moment, my dear.”  
Aishlin groaned, her hands clutching the sheet tight.  
Tharan chuckled, turning around to find a stim. “I liked you better the last time I saw you clutching sheets.” His face paled, slightly, regretting the joke on their past relationship. If the affair could even be called that.  
But Aishlin didn’t respond, and when Tharan turned back to face her, she had clutched a pillow over her face. Tharan frowned, pulling the pillow off of her.  
Her now-free hand groped blindly, and Tharan caught it, entwining his fingers with hers, ignoring the electricity that shook through his spine with the contact.  
Her eyes shot open, and he pulled her chin so she would have to look at him.  
“Aishlin, to treat you, I have to know what is wrong. I am a man of science, but I don’t want to play guessing games with you.”  
She shook slightly at the sound of her name, and Tharan pretended not to notice. “I…healed Gaden-ko.”  
“I have seen you heal a hundred times, and even when healing the Jedi, you were not this sick.”  
“The Voss…take to heal,” she said, gritting her teeth halfway through for the pain.  
“What sort of idiocy?” Tharan yelled suddenly, dropping her hand and her chin simultaneously. “Why would you submit? Your Jedi philosophical pseudo-science is one thing, but some foreign nonsense…they have mentioned giving and taking before! What fool would do that!? You idealistic, irresponsible—” Tharan was pacing across the room, arms in air, waving, and growing more feverous as he continued on. And he only stopped when he turned around, and found Aishlin with tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Jedi…I didn’t—”  
“Can you give me that stim?”  
“It should take the edge off,” he explained quietly.  
Her eyes closed the second after he administered the drugs. “’Snot a pain killer.”  
“You caught me,” he admitted. Despite her closed eyes, she was certain he was smiling. “That was a sedative.”  
“Ass.”  
“Yes, the women do appreciate mine. You…normally wouldn’t fall for that, I know, and I recognize that I am taking advantage of your state, but you really should rest. I’m going to give you a painkiller now.”  
She heard him walk across the room and a small pinch after he returned. He was right—it only managed to take the edge off, but that alone was wonderful. She felt him take her hand again, and she knew she should let go, that it should be Felix, not Tharan, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go.  
“Tharan?” she murmured, eyes still closed.  
“My Jedi?” She squeezed his hand at the term. “Er…Jedi?”  
“Thank you.”  
“It is my pleasure. Even if this shows your compassion can be misguided.” He rubbed her hand with his thumb.  
“For not putting me in the kolto tank.”  
“It was an empty threat, and you very well know it.”  
She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Holiday zapped into the room when she was fairly certain the Jedi was asleep. Aishlin hated it when she simply appeared, but it didn’t matter if she was unconscious.  
“Is she going to be okay?”  
“I believe she will be fine once she wakes up. Are you calmed down, dear?”  
“I’m trying to remind myself that Nadia is young and doesn’t know better to stop bad ideas.”  
Tharan chuckled, covering the Jedi in a blanket and finding a calculation for the Vandrayke Generator to occupy himself.


End file.
